internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiss Junior National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 18 – 1 (Cornwall, Ontario, Canada; 22 December 1977) | Largest win = 20 – 7 (Sapporo, Japan; 24 March 1985) | Largest loss = 19 – 1 (Helsinki, Finland; 27 December 1979) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 39 | World champ2 first = 1978 | World champ2 best = (1998) | Record = 92–121–12 }} The Switzerland men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team of Switzerland. The team is controlled by the Swiss Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History Switzerland played its first game in 1977 against the Soviet Union during the 1978 IIHF World U20 Championship. Switzerland lost the game 1–18 and finished last in the tournament and were relegated to the Pool B tournament for the following year. After winning the 1979 Pool B tournament of the 1979 IIHF World U20 Championship they were promoted back to the top Pool A championship. During the 1980 IIHF World U20 Championship Switzerland suffered their worst defeat in international participation after being beaten by Finland 1–19. Switzerland went on to finish last in the tournament and were relegated back to Pool B for the following year. Switzerland continued to move between the top division and the Pool B tournament. During the Pool B tournament of the 1985 IIHF World U20 Championship Switzerland achieved their largest win in international participation when they defeated Austria 20–7. In 1998 Switzerland won their first medal at the World U20 Championships after finishing in third at the 1998 IIHF World U20 Championship by defeating the Czech Republic in the bronze medal game. In 2008 Switzerland finished ninth and were relegated to Division I for the following year. This was the first time in a lower division since competing in the 1995 Pool B tournament. They returned to the top division for 2010 after winning their 2009 Division I Group A tournament. At the 2012 IIHF World U20 Championship being held in Alberta, Canada Switzerland finished in eight place. Peter Jaks currently holds the team record for most points with 19. International competitions *1978 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1979 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1980 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1981 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1982 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1983 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1984 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1985 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1986 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *1987 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th *1988 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 3rd in Pool B (11th overall) *1989 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 2nd in Pool B (10th overall) *1990 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1991 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *1992 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1993 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1994 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 9th *1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *1998 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: Won bronze medal *1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 9th *2000 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th *2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th *2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 4th *2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 9th *2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Division I Group A (11th overall) *2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 4th *2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 5th *2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 8th *2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th *2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th *2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 9th *2016 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 9th U18 Team The Switzerland men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Switzerland. The team is controlled by the Swiss Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Switzerland at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions ;IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 4th place *2000: 4th place *2001: 2nd place *2002: 7th place *2003: 9th place *2004: 1st in Division I Group A *2005: 9th place *2006: 1st in Division I Group A *2007: 6th place *2008: 8th place *2009: 8th place *2010: 5th place *2011: 7th place *2012: 7th place *2013: 6th place *2014: 7th place *2015: 4th place References External links *Swiss Ice Hockey Category:Junior national ice hockey teams